Las Máscaras de Skull Kid
by VaatiMage
Summary: Por un error en el conjuro, Link (Verde), Rojo y Vaati terminan en un bosque sin salida. Un Skull Kid promete ayudarlos si encuentran su tres máscaras perdidas en tres lugares diferentes. Yaoi.
1. Cap 01: Lluvia

—**Título:** _Las Máscaras de Skull Kid_  
**—Autoras: **_Dragona Blanca y VaatiMage_  
**—Disclaimer: **_LOZ no nos pertenece._  
**—Advertencia:** _Yaoi._  
**—Parejas: **_La idea fue y es que sea_ _VaatixLink; AzulxRojo; ShadowxGreen; VaatixVio._

**2016: Hace un par de años, Dragona Blanca y yo hicimos un fanfic, ella lo subía en Amor Yaoi y yo en FF pero lo borré para poder subirlo en ésta cuenta. Luego dejamos de hablar y no quería molestarla porque estaba ocupada con la universidad. Ahora no tiene ni tiempo pero le dije que continuaría éste fanfic. Por más que lo suba yo, el fanfic sigue siendo de las dos.  
Voy a modificar algunas cositas, la trama y las parejas no cambian, lo único que cambiarán son algunas escenas y diálogos... y será un poco más corto que el anterior que subíamos, los capítulos, claro.  
Espero que lo disfruten.**

**2019: Continuaré éste Fanfic no importa cuántos años me tome (9ÒwÓ)9 xD Ya me había asustado porque no encontraba el capítulo 01 y 02 y el hecho de pensar en volver a escribirlo me daba flojera :'v pero lo encontré. Estaba bien escondido. No modifiqué nada de lo que ya he remakeado, sólo he arreglado algunos errores de dedos uvu.**

* * *

**Capítulo 01****: **_Lluvia._

_"¿Cuántos mundos más debe haber dentro de uno? ¿Serán otras dimensiones? ¿Mundos paralelos? De ser así, ¿Cuál es el mundo verdadero? ¿Alguna vez se preguntaron eso?_

_Hay un bosque, cuyo nombre no recuerdo, el cual es peligroso de atravesarlo ya que puedes oír gritos, tener sensaciones extrañas y confusas, alucinaciones, etc. Hasta el punto de volverte loco. Pero si llegas a lo profundo del bosque, verás un portal. ¿Dónde te llevará? ¿A algún lugar bueno o malo? Eso nadie lo sabe"_

—Aaah... Esa profesora siempre contando cosas maravillosas —Link clavaba sus ojos zafiros al cielo, sentía un leve escalofrío por cada vez que las nubes grises tapaban el sol. Sentado en un banquito frente a su escuela, esperaba a su hermano menor y a su pareja por lo que pasaba el tiempo repasando la hora de literatura mentalmente mientras golpeaba rítmicamente el banquito de madera con las manos. Realmente le había resultado interesante lo que había comentado su profesora, tanto que lo dejó pensando hasta la salida. Imaginándose estar dentro de ese bosque, atravesarlo corriendo hasta llegar al portal. Aquellas imaginaciones se le esfumaron con el escuchar la voz de su hermano.

—¡Verde! —Rojo salió feliz del colegio, corrió hacia el mayor con el fin de abrazarlo con fuerza—. Perdón por la tardanza, había mucha gente en la fotocopiadora y ya sabes que necesito esas fotocopias sí o sí —Link sonrió leve, le acarició la cabeza en señal de que no había problema.

—¿No te olvidas de nada?

—Noop —negó de manera infantil el pequeño.

—Tenemos que darnos prisa, parece que se viene tormenta —Vaati se acercó a los rubios con la mirada clavada en el cielo. Rojo lo miró extraño mientras se separaba de Link.

—¿Dónde estabas? —le cuestionó curioso el pequeño, pues le había parecido extraño que no estuviera con su hermano.

—Detrás de ti, haciendo fila en la fotocopiadora —el brujo se acerca a Link y le planta un corto beso en los labios—. Hola —le dedicó una sonrisa picarona, Link no pudo evitar sonreír como un bobo. Rojo los vio y suspiró un tanto envidioso.

—Vaati, no comas carne enfrente de los pobres —hizo un tierno puchero el Link pequeño. Link no hizo más que suspirar.

—Rojo, ¿Qué te he dicho? —.

—Lo sé, es que los veo y me da ganas de tener un amor colegial —Vaati rodó los ojos y comenzó a caminar, no era la primera vez que Rojo hablaba sobre esto.

—Ya te he dicho que llegará cuando menos lo esperes... además, es mejor si no tienes. Las parejas a nuestra edad no duran para siempre —habló Link también comenzando a caminar detrás de Vaati.

—¡Auch! —exclamó Vaati girando un poco la cabeza para mirarlo—. ¿Crees que lo nuestro no va a durar, Link? —Link le hizo un mohín dándole a entender a Vaati de que le siguiera la corriente—. Bueno, Link tiene razón... si nosotros duramos, será suerte.

—No les creo —entrecerró los ojos el pequeño.

—¿Cómo te fue en la escuela, Rojo? —cambió de tema Link.

—Bien... aburrido, como siemp-

—¡Aaah! —Vaati se quejó sobándose la cabeza, interrumpiendo la conversación de los hermanos. Los Links lo miraron perplejos en silencio; el brujo se dio la vuelta—. ¿Quién me golpeó la cabeza? —preguntó enojado. Los rubios negaron con la cabeza.

—Nadie, Vaati ¿Por qué? —Link arqueó las cejas mientras se acercaba al brujo.

—¡Aaay! —se quejó Rojo, dio media vuelta y miró a su alrededor—. Alguien me golpeó el hombro —gimoteó mientras se sobaba el hombro izquierdo. Los tres miraron a su alrededor, ni siquiera había alguien en la Ciudadela como para que les estuviera golpeando. Algo cayó a los pies de Link, éste bajó la cabeza y agarró aquél objeto partido en dos; lo observó y no tardó en darse cuenta de qué se trataba.

—¡Granizos! —dijo en voz alta, y como si lo último dicho hubiera sido el aviso, los granizos comenzaron a caer de a montón. Desafortunadamente para los chicos, aquellos granizos eran grandes. Comenzaron a correr sin fijarse en una dirección, sólo trataron de proteger sus cabezas y buscar un techo—. ¡Ahí hay una casa! —avisó señalando una casa en venta—. ¡Entremos! —corrieron hacia dicha casa siendo atacados por los granizos. Abrieron la puerta de una patada y entraron. Agitados y con algunas zonas del cuerpo adoloridas.

—Estaba anunciado lluvia que yo supiera —Rojo se saca la mochila y la deja caer al suelo, se soba el hombro donde le cayó el granizo—. Me duele.

—Me cayeron en las piernas —comentó Verde mientras se sobaba las piernas dibujando una mueca de dolor—. De seguro vamos a tener moretones —esbozó una sonrisa. El brujo observó por la ventana en silencio.

—Es tormenta eléctrica —murmuró el brujo, parecía que los dolores ya se le habían pasado pues, no expresaba dolor alguno. Los rubios torcieron el labio, parece que llegarán tarde a casa hoy.

Ha pasado una hora y todavía la lluvia no cesaba; Rojo observaba la ventana mientras hacía dibujitos en ella, estaba aburrido y se notaba. Ya quería llegar a su casa y disfrutar del resto de la tarde con su consola portátil. ¡Justo hoy que salieron temprano del colegio tenía que pasar esto! Al menos si la lluvia los hubiera esperado a que llegaran a casa la historia sería otra—. Aaah... —suspira el pequeño, se pone de pie y sale de la habitación vacía y polvorienta; baja por las escaleras mientras oye los murmullos de Link y Vaati en la sala principal. No podía distinguir ni una sola palabra pero los veía observar la ventana también—. Papá debe estar preocupado —comentó causando en la pareja un salto del susto. Link torció el labio preocupado, ha pasado una hora desde que empezó a llover y no había manera de avisarle.

—Vamos a esperar diez minutos más. Si no se detiene, los llevo con magia —suspiró Vaati ya cansado de esperar. Rojo negó con la cabeza.

—¡No, mejor ahora!.

—Sí, mejor ahora — asintió Verde—. ¿Por qué esperar? —el brujo asiente al darse cuenta de que tenía razón, ¡Para qué esperar!

—Está bien... —el peli morado se sacó la mochila y rebuscó en ella su gorra minish mientras Verde y Rojo se preparaban. Los rubios suspiraron de alivio ante la idea de estar en casa—. Sujétense bien... —los hermanos se colocaron a cada lado de Vaati, entrelazaron sus manos con las del brujo y le clavaron la mirada.

Vaati cerró los ojos, bajó la cabeza y murmuró un par de conjuros. Link y Rojo cerraron los ojos debido a que la tele transportación les mareaba. Se tornaron negro y desaparecieron de la casa. Tenían la misma sensación de estar dentro de un ascensor.

Pueden darse cuenta cuando llegan a un lugar con solamente juzgar la sensación que sentían. Los tres abrieron los ojos encontrándose en casa de los Links.

O eso esperaron.

Al parecer, el brujo se equivocó de conjuro.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

* * *

**Los que ya leyeron éste fanfic ya tendrán una idea de dónde habrán aparecido :'v**

**Me van a tener que perdonar que los capítulos no sean tan largos como lo eran anteriormente, pero es que intento darle un poco de suspenso xD.  
No creí que iba a modificar muchas partes. Noté que en el anterior, la cosa iba muy rápido y por eso, decidí arreglarlo e ir un poco lento. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Aviso desde ya, que voy a tardar actualizando este fic.**

**Nos vemos.**


	2. Cap 02: Un Bosque Misterioso

**Capítulo 02****: **_Un Bosque Misterioso._

Link y Rojo abrieron los ojos esperando encontrarse en la acogedora y cálida sala de estar de su casa; y así no fue. Al contrario, se encontraron rodeados de árboles y plantas, con los pies apoyados en la húmeda tierra y con la poca iluminación que podía ofrecerles el sol a causa de las nubes. Los tres hylians escudriñaron perplejos a su alrededor sin emitir palabras alguna; por un momento, los rubios pensaron de que se trataba de una broma por parte del brujo. Link decidió romper el silencio cuando el sonido del trueno llegó a sus oídos.

—¿Qué es éste lugar? —.

—... Parece un bosque —respondió el brujo en un murmuro con la mirada clavada en los arbustos como si estuviera pensando. Link suspiró resignado e hizo la típica mirada de "No me digas".

—Gracias, capitán, pensé que era una biblioteca —se cruzó de brazos y clavó sus ojos en el brujo—. ¡Obvio! ¡Eso se ve a simple vista! — Vaati salió de sus pensamientos y frunció el cejo ante la respuesta de su pareja.

—Entonces, ¿Para qué preguntas? —.

—¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí, Vaati? —por miedo a que la pareja empezaran a discutir, Rojo distrajo al brujo con esa pregunta. Dependiendo del humor del brujo, era enojón a veces por lo que recibir un simple sarcasmo podía terminar discutiendo. Vaati se encogió de hombros y se rascó la nuca, él también estaba confundido, podía jurar que pronunció bien el conjuro como para acabar en ese bosque, a menos que haya dicho unas silabas erróneas y no se haya dado cuenta.

—No tengo idea... deberíamos estar en su casa, no aquí —guardó unos segundos en silencio—. Denme sus manos, voy a intentarlo de nuevo —Rojo y Link volvieron a entrelazar sus manos con las del brujo, volvieron a cerrar sus ojos y Vaati volvió a pronunciar el conjuro.

Si es que Vaati los estaba tele transportando, los rubios no tenían esa sensación de sentirse dentro de un ascensor y eso le había llamado la atención a Link. Abrió los ojos. Nada. Todavía seguían en el bosque. Observó a su alrededor, sí, seguían en el mismo bosque. Clavó sus ojos en Vaati con la intención de recalcarle que se encontraban en el mismo lugar, mas no lo hizo; el mohín que se dibujaba en el semblante del brujo le dio a entender que, incluso el mismo brujo estaba confundido.

—No lo entiendo... —repasó el conjuro mentalmente, estaba seguro de que lo estaba diciendo bien—. Sí, está bien —lo confirmó.

—¿Qué cosa? —.

—El conjuro... no tengo idea de por qué acabamos aquí —.

—Tal vez... —Rojo estaba dispuesto a decirle que quizás estudió mal, pero sería muy estúpido. Pues, no era la primera vez que el brujo se tele transportaba con ellos. Además de que son cosas de magia que los rubios no entienden.

—¿Que? —Vaati arqueó las cejas dándole a entender al pequeño que prosiguiera.

—Nada —negó Rojo con la cabeza. Unas hojas de algunas plantas se movieron como si alguien las hubiera tocado, los hylians desviaron la mirada hacia donde provino el ruido—. ¿Qué fue eso? —en seguida, pensaron lo peor.

—¿¡Hola!? —se aventuró Link, habrá sido el único que no sentía miedo ya que pensó que podía tratarse de una persona. Nadie respondió, otra vez el trueno retumbó en sus oídos.

—¿Qué hacemos? —Rojo se sobó el vientre, esto comenzaba a asustarle y como consecuencia, sentía dolor de panza—. ¿Seguro que no puedes, Vaati? —el brujo negó con la cabeza.

—Vengan —Link dio el primer paso, comenzó a avanzar y le siguió Vaati—. Ni siquiera me suena al Bosque Perdido —se giró y se percató de que Rojo no los estaba siguiendo, estaba de espalda mirando hacia los árboles—. ¿Rojo? —el pequeño accedió, se giró y corrió hacia al lado de su hermano—. ¿Qué pasó? —el pequeño negó con la cabeza seguido de una nerviosa sonrisa—. Bien, vamos —lo agarró de la mano y comenzó a avanzar.

—No entiendo qué pasa —comenzó a hablar Vaati con el ojo fijo al suelo—, es como si me estuvieran bloqueando el conjuro... —detuvo sus pasos, los rubios se giraron para mirarlo. Vaati levantó su mano derecha a la altura de su pecho y clavó su mirada en ella. Así perduró casi un minuto. Link y Rojo se miraron perplejos antes de hablar.

—¿Qué haces, Vaati? —cuestiona Verde, el brujo bajó la cabeza preocupado.

—No puedo usar mi magia, me la bloquearon —resopló—. Algo no anda bien aquí.

—Basta... vas a asustar a Rojo —le contestó Verde un tanto nervioso antes de volver a avanzar.

—¿Qué quieres que haga, Link? Es la verdad —trotó hasta llegar al lado del rubio. El brujo volvió a mirar a su alrededor—. Ni siquiera se parece al Bosque Minish —murmuró.

—Sólo caminemos derecho —se encogió de hombros Link.

—¿Y si no encontramos la salida?

—Sólo trata de ser positivo ¿Ok? —masculló Verde, creyó haberle dejado en claro que tratara de no asustar a Rojo; era normal en ellos dos discutir por cualquier cosa a veces.

Caminaron más de una hora, trataron de distraerse haciendo algunos jueguitos como "Veo Veo" o contando anécdotas con el fin de no sentirse tan nerviosos mas Link trataba de ocultar que en su interior la desesperación se le iba acrecentando por el hecho de sólo ver árboles y árboles y nada a lo lejos que le indique el fin de aquél mar de árboles—. Verde... —Rojo se emancipó de su hermano y tomó asiento en un tocón; estaba cansado y el mayor lo comprendió.

—Está bien, descansemos.

—No es eso —Rojo rebuscó en su mochila y sacó una botella con agua para beberla—. Estamos donde empezamos —Link y Vaati abrieron sus ojos de par en par.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —le preguntó el brujo.

—Ésto —señaló el tocón con la mirada el pequeño. Link y Vaati no recordaban haber visto uno la primera vez que estuvieron ahí.

—¿Estás seguro? No recuerdo haberlo visto —negó con la cabeza el peli morado.

—Yo tampoco —se cruzó de brazos el rubio.

—Yo sí —asintió Rojo—. Traté de buscar algo que sobresaliera por si caminábamos en círculo y el tocón lo era... —explicó guardando su botella en su mochila.

—No te creo —se rascó la cabeza el brujo, esto ya lo estaba poniendo más nervioso que antes.

—¡Es cierto! —se defendió Rojo. Una suave brisa fresca comenzó a hacer presencia, llevaba consigo diminutas gotas que caían de las nubes, mojando las caras de los hylians—. Espero que no se largue fuerte —se preocupó Rojo intentando secarse la cara con el uniforme escolar. Vaati caminó de un lado a otro tratando de pensar en algo.

—Hay una manera de comprobarlo, Link, tráeme una piedra grande —Vaati sacó su carpeta de su mochila, arrancó una hoja y escribió en ella la primera palabra que se le vino a la cabeza. Luego arrancó diez hojas más. Link se acercó al brujo con una piedra en la mano, se la entregó y éste la apoyó sobre la hoja en el tocón después de que Rojo se pusiera de pie, para que así no saliera volando por el viento. —. Elijamos otro camino —recomendó.

—Vayamos por allá —Link señaló otro camino y avanzó seguido de su hermano y pareja.

... ... ...

—¡Es el mismo tocón! —señaló Rojo dicho tocón una hora después de empezar un nuevo rumbo. Vaati corrió a comprobarlo; sí, era el mismo, la hoja en la que él escribió seguía ahí. El brujo avanzó por el mismo camino haciendo caso omiso a los llamados de Verde.

—¡Vaati!... ¡Argh! —tomó asiento el rubio en la húmeda tierra, cansado y preocupado. Vaati regresó con una hoja rota en la mano. Durante el recorrido, el brujo había clavado hojas de papel en algunas ramas de los árboles como señal.

—Hemos estado caminando en círculo —fue lo primero que dijo el peli morado ya desesperado. Rojo volvió a tomar asiento en el tocón. Vaati arrugó la hoja y la tiró maldiciéndose a sí mismo.

—Tengo miedo, Verde.

—Yo también —Link deslizó sus manos por su cabeza. El brujo tomó asiento en el mismo tocón que Rojo, apoyando su espalda con la del pequeño.

Y así permanecieron, sentados sin moverse, en silencio y mojándose por las diminutas gotas de la lluvia, pensando en cómo salir de ahí. Vaati volvió a intentar el conjuro una y otra vez con la esperanza de que la tele transportación funcionara, sin embargo no. Conforme pasaban las horas más se desesperaban en silencio, ninguno se atrevía a mencionar algo para no desesperar al otro y terminar peor, por lo que preferían mantenerse en silencio. Rojo jugaba con sus manos pensativo; en eso, levantó la cabeza y agudizó los oídos por unos segundos, le pareció extraño que los otros dos no tomaran reacción alguna—. ¿Oyeron eso? —se gira para mirar a su hermano.

Link no se movía, pareciera como si no lo hubiera escuchado—. ¿Verde? —volvió a llamarlo. Hasta le pareció extraño de que Vaati tampoco accediera—. ¿Verde? —le tocó el hombro y tampoco reaccionó; se acercó a mirarlo y se percató de que estaba dormido—. ¡Verde, despierta! —volvió a moverle el hombro de manera brusca mas ni así lograba despertarlo—. ¡Vaati! —levantó la mirada hacia el brujo, él también se había quedado dormido. Comenzó a cuestionarse en qué momento se habrán dormido ya que ninguno mencionó tener sueño—. ¡Verde! —movió una vez más el hombro. Y no se despertó. Suspiró resignado y tomó asiento en el tocón; quizás sólo fue su imaginación, le habría parecido escuchar una melodía a lo lejos hace un par de minutos. Negó con la cabeza y apretó su mochila con el vano intento de calmar sus nervios.

Y otra vez sonó.

Aquella melodía estaba sonando a lo lejos otra vez, parecía una flauta. De seguro debe haber alguien ahí. Miró a Verde por unos largos segundos pensando. Volvió a suspirar, se puso de pie y dio un paso entre los árboles dispuesto a seguir a la melodía.

**Continuará**


	3. Cap 03: Skull Kid

**Capítulo 03:**_ Skull Kid_

Rojo caminaba con cuidado de no resbalarse siguiendo la misteriosa melodía, la cual se escuchaba más fuerte a medida que llegaba al claro del bosque—. ¿¡Hola!? —tomó el valor de preguntar en voz alta. Y la melodía se detuvo. Rojo detuvo sus pasos y comenzó a debatirse internamente por unos largos segundos si debería regresar con su hermano, más probabilidad tenía de volver que de avanzar, por lo que al dar el primer paso hacia atrás la melodía volvió a sonar asustando al rubio. No era una melodía escalofriante así que no habría por qué tener miedo, al contrario sonaba alegre y un tanto curiosa. Respiró hondo y juntó el valor para volver a avanzar. Agarró una rama con muchas hojas la cual le bloqueaba el camino a seguir y ahí lo vio. Un Skull kid tocando la flauta sobre una inmensa roca grisácea; Rojo sabía que los Skull Kids atacaban a los adultos y no a los niños, pero él era un adolescente, ¿Lo atacaría de igual manera? Lo único que le salvaría es su carita, pues seguía conservando aquél rostro de niño de apenas unos diez años a pesar de tener dieciséis.

Rojo se acercó y con una sonrisa fingida saludó, tal vez él podría guiarle la salida—. Hola… —el Skull Kid dejó de tocar la melodía y se limitó a observarlo—. No voy a hacerte daño, tranquilo —se acercó un poco y detuvo sus pasos—. ¿Sabes cómo puedo salir de aquí? Estoy perdido —agregó.

—El bosque no tiene salida… o quizás sí, pero tendrías que hacerme un favor entonces —le respondió aquél ser.

—Eeeh… ¿De acuerdo? —Rojo esperaba que no fuera un favor complicado o peligroso. Skull Kid señaló tres cuevas detrás de él.

—Tres máscaras se me perdieron en cada una de las cuevas, si me ayudas a recuperarlas te ayudaré a salir de aquí —Rojo miró las cuevas y luego al Skull Kid, no parecía tan complicado pero el hecho de pensar por un lugar oscuro y con algunos murciélagos merodeando le daba miedo—. No son peligrosos los lugares, ya he estado ahí antes —Rojo se giró para mirar hacia por donde vino, volvió a debatirse si ir a despertar a Verde y volver. Skull Kid permaneció todo ese rato observando a Rojo. El rubio desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, tal vez podría ir solo así lo haría más rápido.

—¿Cuál me sugieres entrar primero? —preguntó decidido. Skull Kid señaló la segunda cueva, es decir la del medio. Rojo vaciló por un par de minutos pero a fin de cuentas, se decidió entrar, claro que con miedo. Apenas había entrado, Skull Kid volvió a tocar la flauta lo que hizo que una parte del rubio se calmara.

La obscuridad le asustaba, lo admitía. Caminaba con cuidado de no tropezar, tanteando con la esperanza de encontrar la máscara en el aire si fuera posible. ¿Cómo podría encontrar la máscara estando a oscuras? Skull Kid no le fue muy específico ahora que lo pensaba. A lo lejos vio una luz lo que le pareció extraño, detuvo sus pasos y volvió a pensar en si ir a despertar a Verde para avanzar juntos, tenía mucho miedo de que algo le pasara. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a caminar por donde vino. A medida que la melodía de Skull Kid llegaba cada vez más fuerte al oído del rubio más aliviado le hacía sentir, sin embargo no pudo salir. Una pared invisible le bloqueó el paso. Confundido y asustado comenzó a golpear dicha pared.

—¡No puedo salir! —decía un exasperado Rojo, Skull Kid detuvo la música para dejarle en claro un detalle que no le había dicho minutos antes.

—Una vez que entras, no podrás salir hasta que tengas la máscara en manos —dicho esto, Rojo sintió como si le hubieran tirado un baldazo de agua fría, algo en su interior le había dicho que fuera por Verde desde antes y él no había hecho caso—. Además… inútil hubiera sido ir por tus amigos ya que sólo una persona puede entrar —agregó como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos. Ahora sí Rojo se sentía en problemas, no tenía cómo avisarle a su hermano donde se encontraba, le preocupaba que se despertara y no lo encontrara, y por buscarlo se terminara perdiendo en el bosque.

—¿Puedes hacerme un favor? —Rojo torció el labio y bajó la mirada preocupado—. No dejes de tocar la flauta hasta haber atraído a mi hermano —agregó antes de darse media vuelta y caminar hacia aquella luz que había visto en el fondo de la cueva, rogando por dentro que no le esperara nada malo afuera. Y si así fuera, que al menos encontrara algo para protegerse.

_**Continuará**_

* * *

_**Sí, éste capítulo fue muy corto… pensé que iba a ser más largo xD a ver el siguiente.**_

_**Ojalá les haya gustado aún así.**_

_**Igual, ya avisé desde antes que me iba a tardar en actualizar éste fanfic.**_


	4. Cap 04: El Rumor

**Capítulo 04:** _El Rumor._

—_¿Puedes hacerme un favor? —Rojo torció el labio y bajó la mirada preocupado—. No dejes de tocar la flauta hasta haber atraído a mi hermano —agregó antes de darse media vuelta y caminar hacia aquella luz que había visto en el fondo de la cueva, rogando en su interior que no le esperara nada malo afuera. Pero si así fuese, que al menos tuviera la posibilidad de encontrar algo con qué protegerse._

_Rojo no podía ver más allá de la cueva sólo la luz blanca cegadora que cubría toda la salida. ¿Y ahora qué podía hacer? Tenía miedo de avanzar pero tenía que hacerlo ya que no podía volver porque la entrada estaba bloqueada por una pared invisible; y si permanecía ahí parado jamás avanzaría—. ¡Bueno! ¡Ya! —Rojo se puso firme, respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y tomó el valor de salir de la cueva, de atravesar aquella luz preparado para lo que venga._

… … …

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, lo primero que se llevó fue una gran sorpresa en cuanto los abrió por completo. Se encontraba en una pradera, en medio de una pradera para ser más específicos, con flores margaritas a su alrededor bailando al compás del viento; suspiró aliviado al comprobar que no había nada peligroso a su alrededor pero no cantaría victoria antes de tiempo ya que las apariencias pueden engañar. Levantó la cabeza, no estaba nublado pero el cielo le dio a entender que no le faltaba mucho para caer la noche. Una parte suya, que sin duda habrá sido la consciencia, le regañaba reprochándole el por qué no había ido a despertar a Link antes de entrar a la cueva y su otra parte lloraba pidiendo perdón. Tal vez si se apresuraba encontraría esa máscara rápido. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, el Skull Kid no le había dado detalles de dicha máscara. ¡Pobre Rojo! Cuando zafa de los regaños de su hermano mayor es su consciencia quien lo hace y eso lo desesperaba.

Divagando con la mirada de un lado a otro, un venado capturó su atención. ¿En qué momento apareció?, no recordaba haberlo visto segundo anteriores. Observándolo bien, notó que no era un venado común y corriente, estaba de espalda y… ¿De pie? Aparte de esos detalles también poseía rasgos humanos como si fuera alguien disfrazado, alguien muy pequeño por cierto, un niño quizás. Se acercó hasta éste pequeño y extendió su brazo mientras titubeaba—. Eh… Dis-disculpa, pequeño —el pequeño dio la media vuelta dejando a Rojo invadirle una mezcla de sentimientos. Era Ghirahim disfrazado de venado. ¿Qué se puede sentir al ver a tu compañero de clases en pequeño tamaño y vestido de dicho animal?

Rojo estaba confundido, ¿Por qué Ghirahim lucía así?; quería reírse porque se veía gracioso sin duda pero a la vez sintió un poco de miedo. Ghirahim tiene la fama de ser el pervertido de la escuela pero su estatura le hizo aliviarse, al menos sabía que no podría hacerle daño—. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? —fue lo primero que dijo el peli blanco.

—¿Ghirahim? —Rojo no supo por qué hizo esa pregunta en vez de cuestionarle sobre la máscara, sin embargo el contrario pareció asombrarse.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —Retrocedió unos pasos—. Espera… —se acercó al rubio a examinarlo bien—. ¿Azul? —Rojo levantó ambas cejas de manera divertida—. ¿Qué te hiciste? Estás diferente…

—¿Eh? —rió un poco, no lo podía evitar.

—Hasta tu voz está diferente.

—Yo… yo me llamo —justo en ese momento, una voz muy familiar para Rojo se escuchó desde lejos interrumpiendo la conversación.

—¡GHIRAHIIIIIM! —el peli blanco se dio la vuelta y levantó la mano como si así respondiese su llamado—. ¡Hay Luna Llena, Vamos a Casa!.

—¡Ya voy! —Ghirahim suspiró cansino y volvió a mirar a Rojo—. ¿No vas a volver a tu casa, Azul?

—Yo no soy Azul, soy… bueno, me apodan Rojo —Ghirahim levantó una ceja incrédulo—. Y no tengo casa.

—¿Seguro que no estás ebrio de nuevo?

—¡Que no! —la pregunta pareció haberle ofendido a Rojo.

—¡GHIRAHIIIIIM!

—¡ARGH! ¡QUE YA VOY! —le respondió molesto el mencionado antes de hablarle a Rojo—. Ven, te llevo a mi casa… o a la tuya, como quieras —dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

—¡Pero no tengo casa! —comenzó a seguirlo el rubio mientras se quejaba—. Además, sólo vine aquí a buscar una máscara.

—Sí, lo que digas —rodó los ojos el venado. Rojo bajó la cabeza haciendo puchero, parecía ser que Ghirahim no le creía, quiso meter las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Espera, ¿Y los bolsillos? Rojo se observó a sí mismo impresionado, ya no llevaba el uniforme escolar sino uno de los uniformes de los guerreros de Hyrule, la diferencia era que éste traje poseía el color rojo como su apodo. Estaba tan embobado mirando su traje hasta que volvió a escuchar aquella voz familiar reprocharle a Ghirahim.

—¡Así estás tú en las mañanas! ¿Ya notas lo cansador que llegas a ser? —Rojo levantó la mirada hacia el emisor y no pudo evitar lanzar una risotada.

—¿Por qué rayos vistes así, Vaati? —el rubio se sobó la panza mientras reía; Vaati vestía de un peludo conejo blanco, lucía muy gracioso para alguien no tan adorable como él sumado a que era más bajo que el peli blanco. Vaati desvió una mirada perpleja hacia Ghirahim, quien se encogió de hombros.

—Me parece que Azul bebió de más otra vez.

—Pero viste de rojo… y luce diferente —Vaati lo examinaba de pies a cabeza—. Hasta su voz está algo… MUY aguda —entrecerró el ojito pensando, luego negó con la cabeza—. Tenemos que irnos antes de que anochezca. Ve a tu casa, Azul —se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

—No soy Azul y no tengo casa —repitió Rojo, comenzó a pensar que debe haber alguien muy parecido a Rojo como para que lo estén llamando por ese nombre.

—Ven a nuestra casa entonces, no importa —le hizo señas con la manito aquél peli morado—. Pero sabes que no te puedes dar el lujo de andar merodeando aquí solo, sobretodo en noches de luna llena—. Rojo volvió a reír en cuanto Vaati comenzó a brincar, luce tan gracioso y adorable. De seguro a Link le hubiera gustado ver a su pareja vestido así o quién sabe, quizás se hubiera reído también.

—¿Por qué no?

—Por el hombre lobo ¿Qué más? —y las risas de Rojo se apagaron, su estómago comenzó a doler y sus piernas a temblar. Esto ya no le parecía gracioso.

—«¿_Hom_-_Hombre_ _Lobo_?»

La caminata se había hecho larga para los tres. Rojo permanecía en silencio, la preocupación que sentía no le dejaba ni siquiera pensar en algo que lo tranquilice. Observó a los pequeños disfrazados de animales entablar una conversación, si tenía que compararlos con el Ghirahim y el Vaati que él conocía, eran diferentes sin duda algunas. Si fueran los de su colegio, Vaati estaría regañando al peliblanco por alguna travesura pervertida que éste le habría hecho y Ghirahim no pararía de molestarlo. Sin embargo, estos dos parecían ser más amistosos, por ahora; puede que estén así por el supuesto hombre lobo. «_Que espero sea una broma_» pensó otra vez preocupado.

… … … … … …

Link despertó asustado después de una pesadilla, miró a su alrededor sintiendo su corazón latir a mil. Trató de respirar hondo y tranquilizarse, en vano se secó el rostro con la manga empapada de su uniforme escolar. «_¿Por cuánto tiempo me quedé dormido?»_ Levantó la mirada al cielo, todavía seguía nublado y todavía seguía lloviznando—. Oigan… ya va a oscurecer —se refregó los ojos, ni siquiera recordaba en qué momento se había quedado dormido. Además ¿Quién puede dormir estando perdido en un bosque? Se puso en pie y sacudió su ropa, luego se dio media vuelta—. ¿Rojo? —fue de quién primero se percató—. ¿¡Rojo!? —levantó un poco la voz y notó que su hermano no respondía, volvió a respirar hondo. «_No tuvo que haberse ido lejos… por supuesto que no_», se acercó a Vaati y comenzó a zamarrearlo—. Vaati, despierta… Rojo no está.

—¿Hhm? —Vaati abrió los ojos pesadamente y miró a Link adormilado—. ¿Qué?

—Rojo no está —volvió a repetirle.

—¡Ah, yo que sé! Debe estar en el modular —se podía notar que el brujo aún no salía de la modorra.

—¡No estoy para juegos, brujo! —lo empujó agresivamente—. ¿No te dijo algo antes de irse?

—¿Quién? —se refregó los ojos el contrario.

—¡Rojo!

—¿Qué pasa con Rojo?

—¡Desapareció, maldita sea! —el rubio estaba comenzando a impacientarse.

—¡Link, no te entiendo! ¿Qué pasó, qué hicimos y dónde estamos? —Link suspiró cansino, ya le había pasado esto antes al brujo el hecho de despertarse y no tener ni la más mínima idea de lo que había pasado.

—Salimos del colegio, nos refugiamos en una casa porque empezó a caer granizos, te pedimos que nos lleves a casa con tu magia pero terminamos aquí, en el bosque, y no encontramos la salida…— comenzó a explicarle. Vaati lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, parecía estar recordando de a poco.

—¿Y luego?

—Y luego… nos dormimos al parecer… Y Rojo desapareció —Vaati se puso de pie y se rascó la nuca en silencio. Link desvió la mirada hacia un lugar curioso.

—Sigo sin recordar.

—Shhh… —Link levantó la mano con la mirada fija en ese punto, esperó unos segundos—. ¿Escuchas eso? —Vaati agudizó los oídos y miró hacia el mismo lugar que Link—. Parece una melodía —añadió desviando la mirada hacia su pareja—. ¡Vamos! Puede que Rojo esté ahí —se inclinó para agarrar su mochila y comenzar a caminar siguiendo la melodía. Vaati también se inclinó para agarrar su mochila antes de seguir a Link, recordando todo lo que había pasado antes de quedarse dormido.

… … … … … …

Llegaron a una aldea. Rojo tragó saliva en cuanto vio la luna llena posar en lo alto del cielo nocturno y a los animalitos -o mejor dicho hylians disfrazados de animalitos-, corriendo de un lugar a otro desesperados por refugiarse en su hogar; tal parece que no era broma lo del hombre lobo—. ¿Nos falta mucho? —preguntó algo temeroso, Ghirahim y Vaati se miraron entre sí.

—Sólo un par de manzanas más —respondió el venado, sin embargo bastó con dar un par de pasos más para que un tremendo escalofrío le recorriera por la espalda de los tres. Se escuchó un aullido y bastante cerca por desgracia. Vaati y Ghirahim comenzaron a desesperarse y se echaron a correr—. ¡Azul, Ven! —le hizo seña al ver que Rojo no le seguía. Rojo trotó hacia sus compañeros pero para su mala suerte, en cuanto cruzaron una casita, se tuvieron que topar con un gran lobo azulado, gruñendo y preparándose para atacarlos.

_**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 04**_


	5. Cap 05: Link Y Vaati

**Capítulo 05****: **_Link Y Vaati._

_Link levantó la mano con la mirada fija en ese punto, esperó unos segundos—. ¿Escuchas eso? —Vaati agudizó los oídos y miró hacia el mismo lugar que Link—. Parece una melodía —añadió desviando la mirada hacia su pareja—. ¡Vamos! Puede que Rojo esté ahí —se inclinó para agarrar su mochila y comenzar a caminar siguiendo la melodía. Vaati también se inclinó para agarrar su mochila antes de seguir a Link, recordando todo lo que había pasado antes de quedarse dormido._

::: ::: :::

—¿Rojo estuvo aquí? —Link quedó perplejo después de oír al Skull Kid, se acercó a pasos rápidos hacia la cueva por la que horas anteriores su hermano había entrado y chocó contra una pared invisible—. ¡Déjame Entrar! —comenzó a golpear desesperado, si su padre se enterase que perdió de vista a su hermano, se metería en grandes problemas. A Link le preocupaba por el hecho de que Rojo es mucho más débil que él e inocente, le preocupaba que pudiera pasarle algo—. ¡Tienes que dejarme entrar! —ordenó dirigiéndole la mirada a Skull Kid.

—No podrán a menos que consigan las máscaras que se encuentran en las otras cuevas, ahí sí tendrán acceso por la que tu hermano entró.

—No entiendo —Vaati negó con la cabeza antes de rascarse la nuca, no le parecía creíble todo lo que estaba escuchando.

—Si uno de los dos consigue la máscara de la cueva a que vayan, tendrán la oportunidad de entrar a la otra cueva —explicó el pequeño sentado en la roca antes de volver a tocar la flauta; Vaati se acercó a Link algo incrédulo mientras los zafiros de éste se posaban en el tercero.

—No lo sé, Link… ¿Estás seguro? ¿Qué tal si Rojo no entró aquí? —dudó el peli morado, sin embargo, Link se mostraba lo contrario además de que lo presentía. El rubio negó con la cabeza y desvió la mirada hacia su pareja.

—Necesito que me ayudes —el brujo bajó la mirada notando cómo sus manos estaban siendo entrelazadas con las de su pareja, torció el labio antes de levantar la mirada hacia el rubio percibiendo a través de los ojos que estaba preocupado por el menor—. Por favor… tengo miedo de no llegar a tiempo y que le pase algo —el mayor asintió sin decir una palabra más—. Gracias —se puso de puntillas a darle un besito lleno de ternura en los labios—. Sólo ten cuidado.

—Sí —suspiró cansino antes de emanciparse de Link y entrar a la cueva de la derecha no muy seguro. El rubio lo observó entrar y caminar hasta perderse en la oscuridad, luego suspiró y optó por entrar a la cueva de la izquierda.

Vaati caminaba con la mirada fija en el suelo con cuidado de no tropezarse, en eso pudo divisar algo un poco brillante sobresaliendo entre la tierra que habría llamado su atención. Se inclinó a remover dicha tierra—. Una daga… —murmuró absorto, la agarró y se la guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón del uniforme escolar, puede que le fuese útil más adelante. Levantó la mirada encontrándose con un arco de luz blanca, una luz un poco cegadora por cierto. Permaneció unos minutos observando debatiéndose internamente si seguir o no pero las palabras de Skull Kid decir que _una vez que entran, no podrían salir_ se hizo presente en su mente—. ¿Por qué tuviste que hacer esto, Rojo?, pensó en voz alta —. Respiró hondo y entró, rogando que nada estuviera bloqueando su magia esta vez.

Link apresuraba sus pasos para llegar hacia aquella luz naranja que cubría la vista del mundo exterior, el único miedo que sentía en el momento era debido a Rojo ya que estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a lo que sea con tal de llegar rápido a donde su hermano. Poco le preocupa no tener ni siquiera algo con qué defenderse allá afuera, estaba seguro de que algo encontraría. Sin pensárselo un segundo más, atravesó aquella luz naranja.

El ambiente estaría oscuro de no ser por algunas lámparas colgantes que al menos alumbraban un poco la zona, Vaati observó a su alrededor con varios escalofríos recorrerle la espalda. Se encontraba en un cementerio, ahora sí que deseaba volver pero el hecho de saber que ya no había marcha atrás llegó a frustrarle, maldijo a Rojo por dentro por atreverse a ir a hacer de las suyas sin avisar a nadie. Por último, después de unos minutos de lamentarse, decidió avanzar cuestionándose si estaría en una dimensión diferente o en el futuro pero eso no suena tan importante y perturbante como el pensar en dónde podría estar una máscara en un lugar cómo éste. «_Sólo espero que no se encuentre en una de las tumbas… me volvería viejo cavando_»

Por otro lado, Link contemplaba un enorme castillo en mal estado, su aspecto en cierta forma se le hacía muy familiar. «_Se parece al castillo de Zelda_» pensó para sí mismo olvidándose por completo de su hermano menor.

_**Fin Del Capítulo 05**_


	6. Cap 06: El Vampiro

**Capítulo 06:** _El Vampiro._

_El ambiente estaría oscuro de no ser por algunas lámparas colgantes que al menos alumbraban un poco la zona, Vaati observó a su alrededor con varios escalofríos recorrerle la espalda. Se encontraba en un cementerio, ahora sí que deseaba volver pero el hecho de saber que ya no había marcha atrás llegó a frustrarle, maldijo a Rojo por dentro por atreverse a ir a hacer de las suyas sin avisar a nadie. Por último, después de unos minutos de lamentarse, decidió avanzar cuestionándose si estaría en una dimensión diferente o en el futuro pero eso no suena tan importante y perturbante como el pensar en dónde podría estar una máscara en un lugar cómo éste. «Sólo espero que no se encuentre en una de las tumbas… me volvería viejo cavando»._

Vaati merodeaba por el cementerio, según él creía que iba por el camino correcto si se ponía a seguir el camino bajo sus pies. Observaba las tumbas de ambos lados con la esperanza de encontrar una máscara sobre una lápida. «_Ojalá fuera tan fácil_» pues, sabía que no lo iba a ser. Habría estado merodeando por cuarenta minutos cuando se percató de algunos murciélagos volar sobre un ataúd, cosa que le había llamado la atención al brujo que no estuviera bajo tierra como los demás, podía calcular que había como diez murciélagos en total volando. Antes de acercarse optó por aplaudir ya que de ésta manera los podría alejar, y para su suerte eso hicieron dichos animales. Vaati llegó a pensar que tal vez podría ser una pista que lo condujera hacia la máscara así que se acercó a verificar. No había nada interesante, ni siquiera un escrito ni nada. Locas ideas comenzaron a invadir su mente, ¿Y qué si la máscara se encuentra dentro del ataúd? No se animaría a abrir el ataúd a comprobar si ahí estaba la máscara, por azar posó la mirada hacia la lápida para tener noción de quién fallecía pero para su sorpresa, no había nadie. El mencionado objeto estaba limpio, no poseía letra alguna.

«_Ok, es ahora o nunca saldré de aquí_» el peli morado extendió la mano hacia la tapa del cajón. Tragó saliva y levantó dicha tapa. Pensó que se encontraría con una momia dentro, sin embargo mayor fue su sorpresa cuando vio a un joven muy idéntico a Link dormir—. ¿Link? —murmuró perplejo. Claro, era idéntico con algunos cambios como tener la piel pálida y la vestimenta color violeta y claro una capa parecida a la que el brujo solía usar; salvo que era un violeta rojizo. Había algo de diferente a pesar de ser idéntico—. Perdona… Pensé que podría haber una máscara aquí… —se disculpó como si pudiese escucharlo.

—¿Qué máscara? —el rubio giró su cabeza rápidamente hacia el brujo haciendo que éste saltara y gritara del susto. Vaati cayó sentado al suelo, sentía su corazón salirse del pecho. Desvió la mirada hacia el cajón viendo al rubio idéntico a Link levantarse como si se levantara de la cama—. ¡Ah Vaya! —el rubio puso los pies sobre la tierra contemplando al brujo, dibujó una sonrisa coqueta mientras se acercaba—. Eres más lindo de lo que creí…

—¡Aléjate! —Vaati hurgó en el bolsillo de su bermuda y sacó la daga para apuntarle al rubio que tenía en frente.

—Shhh… Tranquilo… No voy a hacerte nada —le habló con mucha calma agarrándole de la muñeca para quitarle el cuchillo—. No voy a hacerte daño —esbozó una sonrisa—. Me llamó Link… pero me apodan Vio —dejó mostrar sus colmillos dejando perplejo al brujo.

—¿Eres un… Vampiro?

—Así es —afirmó de manera juguetona Vio mientras le devolvía la daga.

—… No me ataques —farfulló inseguro el brujo debido a que sin su magia no se sentía tan poderoso.

—No pienso atacarte, Vaati.

—¿Có-cómo sabes mi nombre? —quedó pasmado el mencionado.

—Jeje —se encogió de hombros—, digamos que te he estado esperando por mucho tiempo —le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a ponerlo de pie, sin embargo el brujo seguía sin corresponderle—, pero eso no es importante ahora… —se rasco la nuca—. ¿Dijiste algo sobre una máscara acaso? —el contrario asintió—. Pues, sé dónde está… sólo debes seguirme —Vaati entrecerró los ojos desconfiando, algo no concordaba aquí.

—¿Cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo?

—¿Por qué mejor no lo compruebas? —dibujó una sonrisita coqueta. Vaati lo examinó de pies a cabeza notando así una máscara de madera en su cinturón, ¿Sería esa la que Skull kid se refería? Señaló la máscara y el rubio bajó la mirada perplejo.

—¿Es esa? —Vio torció el labio serio. Ok, se la había dejado fácil.

—Claro… —masculló y Vaati pareció alegrarse al oír la respuesta—. Pero… si la quieres tienes que darme algo a cambio.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Tu sangre —sonrió mostrando sus colmillos, Vaati lo observó seriamente—, llevo mucho tiempo sin probar un poco.

—Pero terminarás por matarme.

—No… sólo te dejaré lo suficiente como para dejarte vivo.

—No estoy de acuerdo, dame esa máscara —se puso de pie notando así que el rubio era más pequeño que él si habláramos de estatura, apenas la punta de su cabello podía llegarle al hombro.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que la vida es gratis, cariño? —habló con sarcasmo el pequeño rubio.

—Si mi pareja nota la marca que me dejarías en el cuello, me mata —se sobó el cuello y sonrió leve levantando la mirada—. Tenme piedad.

—¿Pareja? Yo soy tu pareja, tonto.

—No, no lo eres. A pesar de que eres idéntico, se nota que no lo eres… por tus ojos.

—¡Pero sí lo soy! —se cruzó de brazos frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

—¡Que no! —extendió el brazo hacia Vio molesto—. ¡Dame esa máscara! —el rubio desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos dándole a entender que se negaba ante tal orden—. Aparte… incluso tu voz es diferente —añadió.

—No soy Verde, soy Vio y claro que soy diferente a él.

—¿Entonces por qué andas diciendo que soy tu pareja? ¿Acaso hay otro Vaati aquí? —preguntó lo último con sarcasmo.

—Depende… ¿Tú vienes de Hyrule? —el brujo asintió mucho más perplejo todavía—. Entonces, sí. Eres tú mi pareja.

—¡Que no, maldita sea! ¡Deja de cambiarme de tema y dame la maldita máscara! —bramó ya fuera de quicio.

—No te estoy cambiando de tema… el espejo lo dijo de hecho —dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, Vaati refunfuñó y comenzó a seguirlo—. Ven, deberías verlo.

—¿Sabes que no tengo tiempo para esto, verdad?

—Tranquilo, Rojo va a estar muy bien —el brujo abrió los ojos de par en par al escucharlo, detuvo sus pasos con la mirada clavada en la espalda del vampiro.

—¿Cómo sabes…?

—Te dije que el espejo me lo dijo —Vaati corrió hacia al frente del rubio y lo apuntó con la daga—. ¿Qué haces, cariño?

—¡No tengo tiempo para ver a un estúpido espejo, dame esa máscara y no me llames así! —Vio llevó sus brazos a su espalda y clavó sus ojos zafiros en el rubí de Vaati por unos largos segundos, en silencio—. ¿Qué… qué estás…? —el brujo comenzó a sentir un extraño calor y debilidad emanar de su cuerpo, como si de repente se estuviera quedando dormido, bajó la mano donde sostenía la daga y la mirada.

—Sígueme… —ordenó Vio comenzando a caminar.

—Sí, Vio —murmuró lentamente caminando detrás.

… … …

Link entró al jardín del castillo, observando las plantas marchitas y los colores oscuros que pintaba el castillo como si hasta hace rato hubiera estado lloviendo. Se adentró lentamente esperando encontrar, por lo menos a algún soldado de Hyrule, aunque se sentiría más cómodo si encontrara a la princesa Zelda—. ¿Hola? —habló en voz alta haciendo un eco en el castillo, estaba oscuro dentro, bueno casi; le pareció extraño que hubiera algunas antorchas encendidas. Link se alejó un poco, de repente había sentido una mala espina pero recordó a Rojo, por lo que armó el valor de entrar—. ¿Hola? —volvió a repetir.

Tuvo la idea de acercarse hacia una antorcha, en eso notó haber pisado algo—. ¿Hum? —bajó la mirada intentado observar en vano aquello que había pisado. Agarró la antorcha en la pared y volvió a mirar, parecía ser un cuadro de él mismo con Zelda—. Zelda… —murmuró nostálgico, hacía mucho que no salía con ella debido a sus responsabilidades—. ¿Huh? —le pareció escuchar unos pasos corriendo por un pasillo—. ¿Quién anda ahí? —habló en voz alta tratando de no mostrar miedo, alumbró a su alrededor percatándose de que aquél castillo por el que entró no era tan parecido al castillo de su mejor amiga después de todo.

… … …

El camino había sido algo largo y aburrido para el rubio, pues le hubiera gustado no haber hipnotizado al brujo así por lo menos podrían haber hablado mas no le había quedado otra alternativa. Llegaron a un pequeño templo, uno en mal estado por cierto—. Hace mucho que no veo ni encuentro alguien que provenga de Hyrule —rompió el silencio una vez entrado ahí—. Yo también provengo de ahí… —se rascó la nuca algo apenado, luego se dio media vuelta para mirar al brujo—. ¿Sabes? Me alegro de que hayas venido, he estado esperándote por mucho tiempo… —extendió su mano hacia la mejilla ajena—. Sé que contigo, todo va a cambiar. ¿No es así, Vaati?

—Sí, Vio —responde el peli morado de manera lenta.

—¡Eres tan lindo! —le apretó un poquito la mejilla—. Aprovecharé esta oportunidad para darte un besito y te dejarás porque dudo que luego te dejes —lanzó una leve risilla. Se acercó al brujo en un paso y se puso de puntillas, luego acercó su rostro cerrando los ojitos y frunciendo los labios. Pero sus oídos no prestaron atención al sonido de los aleteos acercándose a ellos, un murciélago voló hacia el rostro del rubio—. ¡AAHH! —gritó asustado—. ¡QUÍTATE! —se alejó del brujo moviendo sus manos para quitarse al murciélago encima. Logró brindarle un pequeño golpe al animalito y lo observó irse hacia la puerta del templo, aquella que conducía hacia el cementerio. Vio suspiró aliviado—, no sé por qué los murciélagos están algo… —movió su cabeza hacia donde el brujo y se percató de que no estaba—. ¿Vaati? —un brazo rodeó al vampiro por el hombro y el filo de la daga se apoyó en su cuello—. ¿E-eh?

—Déjate de bromas y dame la máscara —le susurró el brujo en el oído.

—¡Tch! —Vio esbozó una sonrisa—. Si quieres la máscara, haz lo que te diga.

—¡Jamás! ¡Sólo dámela o no me dejarás otra opción que quitártelo a la fuerza! —bramó.

—Entonces… —le dio un codazo en el estómago al contrario haciendo que éste lo soltara y cayera de rodillas abrazándose así mismo—, hagamos un juego, cariño —habló serenamente con una sonrisa burlona plasmada en su rostro—. Siéntate… —Vaati le dirigió la mirada al rubio antes de sentarte en canastita bufando, Vio tomó asiento de rodillas frente a él, muy cerca—. Contaré hasta diez, si no puedes sacarme la máscara del cinturón —cambió su sonrisa burlona a una maliciosa—. Considérate mío.

—¿Tuyo? —preguntó perplejo.

—Claro, olvídate de tu pareja y conviértete en la mía —se encogió de hombros el rubio.

—Pero… ¿Me darás la máscara?

—No, habrá varios favores más que tendría que pedirte… como… darme todo lo que tengas en tu mochila —Vaati se sacó la mochila y la dejó a un lado, luego se encogió de hombros con una mirada indiferente.

—No tengo nada especial ahí.

—Como sea —Vio se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Qué esperas? Quítame la máscara sin sacarme el cinturón. Uno… —Vaati miró la máscara seriamente, la agarró e intentó tirarla hacia sí, sin embargo perplejo quedó cuando notó que la máscara venía con el cinturón.

—¿Pero qué?

—Cuatro…

—¿Qué clase de broma es esta? —cuestiona Vaati frunciendo el cejo.

—Cinco… —suspiró cansino antes de ponerse de pie—. Tal vez no estás cómodo. Estira tus piernas —el brujo obedeció confundido. Vio tomó asiento rodeando sus piernas en las de Vaati.

—¿Qué clase de excusa es ésta? —Vio se acercó más empujando levemente al brujo hacia atrás mientras dibujaba una sonrisa lujuriosa, se acomodó hasta estar sentado sobre la cintura de Vaati—. No puedo sacarte la máscara así.

—Inténtalo, no pienso moverme de éste lugar —comenzó a mover su cintura levemente—. Me gusta esta zona~

—Deja de moverte —hizo una mueca de disgusto el brujo.

—¡Oh vamos! No es tan malo —le enseñó la lengua de manera coqueta.

—Hablo en serio, deja de moverte.

—Pero si hasta parece que a ti te gusta. Seis… Siete… —Vaati volvió a mirar la máscara, volvió a agarrarla e intentó darle la vuelta percatándose de una pequeña manija.

—¿Qué clase de máscara tiene esto pegado? —Vaati miró perplejo al rubio—. ¡Ya deja de moverte! —ordenó nervioso al notar que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando positivo ante los movimientos de Vio.

—Ésta máscara es muy valiosa para mí. No debo perderla y más de uno han querido quitármela, entonces le pegué una pequeña manija en la parte inferior para llevarla conmigo siempre. Ocho… y no me detendré.

—¡Pero entonces, es imposible que te la pueda quitar! —habló el brujo algo desesperado.

—¿Estás seguro?... Nueve —Vio sonrió victorioso, lanzó una leve risilla al ver que el brujo no se había dado cuenta de que podía haberle cortado el cinturón con la daga para así quitarle la máscara—. ¡Diez!

—Maldita sea… —murmuró decepcionado de sí mismo soltando la máscara.

—Ahora sí… ¡Eres mío! —el rubio abrazó a Vaati por el cuello y le plantó un besito en los labios, volviendo a empujar al brujo hasta dejarlo apoyar su espalda en el suelo.

«_Perdóname, Link_»

_**Fin Del Capítulo 06**_


End file.
